littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph is another Land Before Time crossover planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot It is Dez's Get-to-Together Party and everyone is throwing a party for him at Litwak's Arcade! But during the party, Littlefoot, Austin Moon, His Wife Ally and Their friends accidentally gets zapped into the video game world and meet Wreck-It Ralph, a bad guy who longs to be as beloved as his game's perfect good guy, Fix-It Felix. However, the problem is, nobody loves a bad guy. But they do love heroes... so when a modern, first-person shooter game arrives featuring tough-as-nails Sergeant Calhoun, Ralph sees it as his ticket to heroism and happiness. He and his new friends sneak into the game with two simple plans -- with Ralph's plan beings win a medal and Austin & Ally's plans to help him win a medal-- but soon wrecks everything, and accidentally unleashes a deadly enemy that threatens every game in the arcade. Who is Austin, Ally and Ralph's only hope? The answer is Vanellope von Schweetz, a young troublemaking "glitch" from a candy-coated cart racing game who might just be the one to teach Ralph (and his new friends) what it means to be a Good Guy. But will they realize he is good enough to become a hero before it's "Game Over" for the entire arcade? Trivia *The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Roger Rabbit, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter), Pollie Pi, Sora's Adventure Team (Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Lela, Tanner, Caitlyn Gellar, Archimedes), Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Celebi, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Mary Contrary, McKenzie Fox, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Chelsea Barnes, Constantine the Frog, A.J. Arno, The Horned King, Creeper, Rothbart, Cat R. Waul, Professor Screweyes, Steele, Pete, Hexxus, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like Daniel Esposito and BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, Ratatouille, The Goonies, The Black Cauldron, the Pokémon films, The Swan Princess films, Rock-a-Doodle, The Brave Little Toaster films, An American Tail 1-4, Dinosaur, the Balto films, The Pebble and the Penguin, FernGully 1 and 2, The Nightmare Before Christmas, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and the Mickey Mouse films. *''Ratatouille'', The Black Cauldron, The Brave Little Toaster, Dinosaur, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Mickey Mouse films, and Wreck-It Ralph were all made by Disney. *In this movie, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, and the Rest of Their Friends including Littlefoot's Grandparents will team up with Sergeant Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr.. *Stephen Coleman, who composed the additional music for The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, was the orchestrator for Wreck-It Ralph. *Wreck It Ralph was First Released in Theaters, The Same year that Austin & Ally Season Two airs on the Disney Channel. *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. Category:Littlefoot's Adventures films Category:PrinceJosh1992